1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of simplifying the implementation of image processing, and more particularly to a method of modifying the brightness of color pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image processing is involved, it is common practice to multiply YUV or RGB of video signals by a certain gain value. The gain value is obtained by dividing the post-process value of one parameter of YUV or RGB by its pre-process value. It is apparent that a divider is unavoidable when the above method is implemented. However, the divider is usually implemented by a look-up table (LUT), which results in inaccuracy of calculation. In addition, the error caused by the dividing process will further be amplified by a later multiplying process. Therefore, the prior method which adopts LUT needs more bits to do quantization so as to reduce the error to within an acceptable range. However, the more bits the circuit needs, the more expensive it is. Therefore, providing a new method to avoid an LUT operation is a very important issue.